


Angeli et plantae

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Plants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: La primera planta que tuvo Crowley fue un regalo de Aziraphale.





	Angeli et plantae

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7 de Fictober: Plantas
> 
> No puedo creer que tengo casi una semana publicando.

La primera planta que tuvo fue un regalo de Aziraphale.

Fue a inicios del siglo XIX, acababa de mudarse en aquel cottage al sur del país. Aquello no había sido planeado, no tenía expectativas del lugar pero cuando fue a hacer aquel trabajo se dió cuenta de que la vista era maravillosa y, además, un buen lugar para descansar. 

En esa ocasión se había encontrado a Aziraphale cerca del pueblo vecino terminando un trabajo y le había invitado al lugar. Pensaba en solo beber y perder el tiempo nada más, lo que no esperaba que el angel se apareciera con una pequeña planta entre sus manos.

—Alegrará el lugar.—Le dijo entregándole la maceta.

Crowley pretendió indiferencia pero la verdad pero en sus adentros agradeció el gesto. 

Cuido esa planta por muchos años, obedeciendo a los cuidados que algunos jardineros le señalaban, gracias a ello creció perfecta y frondosa. No tenía marcas, era, tal vez, la planta más verde del mundo.

Le gustaba verla, el verde le recordaba a aquel jardín donde todo comenzó.

De vez en cuando Aziraphale le visitaba y se sorprendía al ver la planta, eso le daba más ánimos para seguir haciéndolo.

Y la cuido lo más que pudo hasta que un día dejó de atenderla.

No era su intención, pero todo ocurrió en el momento que se fue a dormir que dejó de cuidarle, realmente quería hacerlo pero estaba demasiado cansado y se sentía triste como para levantarse.

Cuando al fin despertó, muchos años después, la planta ya no estaba ahí, solo la maceta.

Se sintió miserable pues había perdido una de las pocas cosas que valoraba.

°°°°°°°  
Aziraphale no le preguntaba por ella, supuso que había adivinado el destino de esta. Le daba mucha pena.

Consiguió otras más pero no era lo mismo y dejó de intentar.

°°°°°°°

En 1950 se mudó a Londres.

Su primer acto fue invitar a Aziraphale, el ángel llegó de nuevo, con una maceta entre sus manos.

—Es...— el ángel observaba el lugar como si buscara una palabra entre las paredes que le ayudará a describir el lugar—...acogedor.  
—No te gusta ¿verdad?—Dijo Crowley intentando ocultar que aquello le afectaba.  
—No, no es eso… creo que necesitas una planta.

El ángel le extendió la maceta y le dijo los cuidados que le habían mencionado necesitaba. 

Crowley le escuchaba con atención, realmente quería hacer un buen trabajo, no quería que ocurriera lo de la vez anterior.

Y comenzó a cuidarle, se sentía orgulloso al verle crecer. Eso le emocionaba 

°°°°°°°

A veces visitaba a Aziraphale y se aburría.

Como en esa tarde que estaba sentado en el sofá de la librería escuchándole discutir con un cliente. No había mucho que hacer, no sé entrometería, el ángel podría lidiar con eso, lo había hecho por muchos años.

Se estaba aburriendo así que tomó una de las revistas que estaban apiladas frente a un lado de él, leyó el año, al menos era reciente.

Había una variedad de artículos que no entendía o le parecían irrelevantes pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención fue aquel estudio que los humanos habían hecho sobre el comportamiento de las plantas.

"Hablarle a las plantas les ayuda a crecer…" decía una de las líneas.

Pensó en las que tenía en casa, no es que les hiciera falta pero no le haría mal intentarlo.

°°°°°°°  
Se consiguió más, era un buen pasatiempo.

Comenzó a aplicar lo leído en la revista, a veces hasta les ponía música; realmente funcionaba pues no había plantas más verdes que las que tenía en casa.

Pero solo se quedaba con las que seguían perfectas, las demás las llevaba a otros lugares (pero eso no se lo hacía saber a las demás).

Eran las plantas más verdes de Londres, de eso estaba seguro y eso le fascinaba.

De vez en cuando Aziraphale le visitaba y le hacía mención sobre lo verdes y hermosas que eran.

Y así se dió cuenta que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

No volvería a fallar.


End file.
